


Rough

by DarlingAmatus



Series: Cullrian Prompts from Tumblr <3 [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull loves to plot, Jealous Cullen be Jealous, M/M, Sneaky mages be sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Anonymous:<br/>I love sweet cullrian as much as the next bloke, but let's get some rough passionate cullrian up in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

Dorian stood in the doorway to Cullen's quarters for at least three minutes before the commander realized he was there and cursed in his surprise.

“We need to put a bell on you.” Was his reply to Dorian's presence, which made the mage grin widely.

“You want to collar me now Commander? What ever happened to wining and dining me first? Not that I am complaining, I don't mind doing things in reverse.” Dorian all but purred.

Cullen looked up at him with those damned eyes, the Halla caught in the torch light sort of look and it made a little piece inside Dorian die. Were they ever going to move past the flirting and then quickly backtracking routine? He'd be old and gray before Cullen decided to hold his hand.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Cullen asked after clearing his throat, that adorable flush still high on his cheeks

“Well I was hoping for a goodbye kiss.” Dorian said as he sauntered into the room coming around Cullen's desk to perch on its edge right beside the flushing male, it wasn't the first time he found himself wondering if he could do something to make that permanent. When Cullen started to stutter and stammer Dorian took pity on him and placed his finger on Cullen's lips.

“Breath Amatus, I was only teasing.” Dorian said and he saw that the nickname he'd started calling Cullen when alone eased the commander a bit, if only he knew what it truly meant. “I've been told I am going along on a scouting mission with our lady Inquisitor. She wanted me to ask you about the reports from the Hissing Wastes. Think she was talking about a high dragon being there and she want's to go hunt it. So glad she want's to drag me along.” He said with a sigh.

“Oh yes, I have the reports right....” Cullen stopped and looked up to Dorian, a brighter flush painting his cheeks.

“You're sitting on them...”

“Well don't let me stop you from retrieving them.” Dorian said as he pointedly spread his legs so that Cullen could reach between them when the mage lifted his hips slightly. Cullen almost threw his chair back when his gloved hand barely grazed the mage's inner thigh. Maker preserve him this was to much right now.

Refusing to meet Dorian's eyes he held the report out to him. Dorian took it and removed himself from the overly flustered Commander, he forgot Cullen could only handle him and his advances in small doses. As he was walking out the door Cullen stopped him.

“Be Careful, watch the Inquisitor's back.” He called out and Dorian smiled before making his way to the rest of the party, a small smile on his face realizing that Cullen had told him to be careful before watching for the Inquisitor. Not that Cullen cared less about their mission just...just showing that he kind of cared about him at all was enough for him.

Bull shook his head at Dorian as he climbed onto his horse. “Stop pining and do something about it already.”

“Why Bull is that concern for little ol me? I am speechless. Should I be expecting you to take me by the hand and help me cross over the streams and avoid mud puddles?” Dorian quipped and laughed when Bull's answer was to just flip him the bird. 

At least he had Bull to make this journey a little easier, tossing friendly insults back and fourth was always a good distraction from impending death.

XxDAIxX

A week had gone by since the Inquisitor's party had headed out to hunt the high dragon in the Hissing Wastes. He wasn't worried, he knew that they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. So no he wasn't worried, he was lonely... missing a certain mage who knew how to push his buttons and test his limits in more ways than one. All this flirting business was new to him. He was a man and of course he had desires but it wasn't all about that, it was about getting to know that person and all their quirks, which Dorian had quite a few.

He wanted this to be different for Dorian yet he felt he was failing him. Not showing Dorian that he was interested enough or something of the sort, he saw the looks, the way Dorian retreated into himself when he pushed Cullen's limits a bit to far with his teasing. Cullen was a gentlmen by nature and Dorian...Dorian made him feel like no one ever has. It's like Cullen just wants to throw all his morals out the window and just rut Dorian until the mage couldn't sit straight for weeks.

He took another heavy drink of his whiskey. Once a week he would pay a visit to the tavern to help himself to a glass of whiskey. It was his little treat since he rarely drank, he was a commander of an army, he needed a clear head. Sometimes when the headaches got to bad he would take a cup a liquid comfort. Now being one of those times, especially since Dorian wasn't around to distract him from his pain.

He heard the chargers get rowdy behind him and turned to see The Iron Bull striding into the tavern to occupy his usual space. He felt his mood lift as he realized that meant Dorian was back as well. He was waiting for the bar keep to come back to he could pay his tab but He could hear Bull talking excitedly to his men and what he said made him pause.

Bull talked about them taking out the dragon and all the details he usually would have loved hearing about but it was the mention of Dorian that made him pause in the first place. Dorian had snuck into Bull's tent in the middle of the night? Didn't leave until early morning. What on earth had they gotten up to.

Cullen felt something in his stomach clenching and he...he needed to see Dorian, see for himself. He slammed a few gold coins on the counter before rushing out of the tavern, missing the sideways glance and smirk that Bull threw his way.

XxDAIxX

Dorian had just emerged from his quarters, freshly showered because days on the road with no hot running water was something Dorian didn't enjoy, deciding that some light reading before bed would be a good idea. He had tried to go to see if Cullen wanted to join him but the male hadn't been in his office or loft above so he dejectedly went on his way alone.

He heard heavy footfalls on the stairs and he looked up startled, it was late so everyone was in bed or they just didn't occupy this space at this time finding other things to do. To say he was surprised to see Cullen was an understatement. 

“Commander.” Dorian said simply as he watched the man as he stalked towards him and his nook. He looked like something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it.

“To what do I owe the pl--” He started but was silenced when Cullen's lips cut off his sentence. He moaned against those lips that caused him one to many unexpected erections while day dreaming about kissing him.

His hands clenched at the back of Cullen's shirt, so thankful that his armor wasn't in the way. He might have cried if he had to wait to feel Cullen against him. He pulled back so that he could ask what brought this on, he was sure it wasn't the whiskey he could taste on Cullen's lips, wasn't nearly potent enough for Cullen to be making decisions that he would regret later, No his commander was damn well aware of what he was doing.

Dorian was caught off guard when lips attached to his neck, it was one of his weaknesses, a deep moan clawing its way through his throat and he was quickly loosing capacity for why he should be asking what was wrong instead or just tearing the commander's cloths off and rolling with it. 

Apparently they were on the same page because Cullen's clumsy but sure hands were busy getting Dorian all sorts of riled up. One hand was currently snaking up his loose night shirt to pinch an eager nipple. A moan ripped from him when Cullen's other hand buried between his legs, stroking his hardness through the soft fabric of his sleeping bottoms.

Cullen pulled back, his eyes were flashing dangerously and it made Dorian's cock gave an eager jerk as Cullen removed both their shirts in a quick move.

Cullen was panting as he looked Dorian over, seeing the obvious erection tenting Dorian's pants. 

“Dorian..I...I don't know how to...proceed.” Cullen finally managed to get out causing the mage to give a fond smile that turned into a dirty grin.

He stood and removed his pant's. 

“Don't look away. Keep your eyes on me. You look away and this is all over. Understood?” Dorian said and Cullen nodded eagerly.

Dorian shifted so that he could lift one of his legs to balance on the arm of the chair while his eyes watched Cullen's eyes taking in the sight of him spread. Then Dorian was taking his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them while making obscene noises, especially when Cullen's hand slipped inside his own pants to grip his dick to stroke it slowly. Maker this better not be another dream. Slowly he trialed his damp fingers down his body and was soon fucking himself down on his fingers, moaning Cullen's name as he did so, bringing fourth low growls from the commander.

Cullen couldn't take it anymore. He needed Dorian and he needed him now. He lunged forward to take that mouth that teased him so and dominated their kiss his tongue plunging in to taste Dorian. Dorian pulled back after a battle of tongues and then he was falling to his knees dragging Cullen's pants with him and taking his dick into his mouth with ease, like he was use to doing this. His jealousy flared once again and he found his fingers clenching in Dorian's hair as he thrust shallowly inside the others mouth.

He was close, so close but he didn't want it to end this way. He pulled on Dorian's hair making the male gasp in surprise at the rough gesture. It didn't last long as Cullen was pulling him up and shoving him face first against the back of his chair so Dorian was forced to kneel on the cushion. Cullen grabbed the males hips and now that his cock was dripping with his precum and Dorian's spit, he slid carefully inside the male despite his desperation. He never wanted to hurt Dorian.

Dorian threw his head back to rest on Cullen's shoulder. “Kaffas, Amatus. Feel's so good” Dorian moaned into his ear and that set Cullen off. He was pulling out and shoving back in so hard that they both saw stars. Dorian was now leaning forward gripping the back of the chair for dear life and Cullen fucked him throughly.

Cullen slipped his hand around so that he could stroke Dorian, his lips finding the mages neck before he sank his teeth in and sucking a bruise into his skin so that others would know that Dorian belonged to someone. That's when Cullen noticed that Dorian was crying out his name and then he felt hot spurts in his hand and felt the clenching of Dorian around him and with a choked off sob was coming deep inside the other.

XxDAIxX

The sat in the chair together. A naked Dorian sitting in an equally naked Cullen's lap as they recovered from that round of passionate love making.

“Are you going to tell me what this was all about?” Dorian asked after a few minuets of their silence.

“Are you going to tell me what Amatus means?”

Dorian smirked at the others reply and he turned to the other to kiss him deeply. 

“What do you think it means?”

Cullen stared deep into Dorian's eyes and that's when he saw his own emotions reflected back at him. “I love you too.” He whispered. Dorian's eyes got glassy with unshead tears, he lent forward to kiss Cullen with all that he was worth.

XxDAIxX

Dorian crept out of his room only half an hour later, Cullen passed out happily beneath his sheets, he must have been exhausted, and made his way down to the tavern. He approached Bull who was just grinning from horn to horn.

“Nice hickey you got there.”

“I....can't believe that actually worked.” Dorian said after a moment and grinned wide at his friend.

Bull just shrugged. “Been around the block a few times, I saw the looks you tow exchanged, knew it only had to be a matter of time. Wasn't expecting the commander to take this long, figured he needed a little push. You're welcome.”

Dorian clapped the Qunari on the shoulder and turned to leave but was stopped when Bull cleared his throat. Dorian turned back with a glower as he saw the Qunari's out stretched hand Dorian pulled out his coin purse and forked over a few gold coins and one of the precious jewels he acquired on his journey.

“Hate you.” Dorian said fondly before turning to return back to bed to sleep next to the man he adored.

“Love you too twinkle toes.” Bull called to his retreating back.

END


End file.
